9 Months
by fangirlfantasy
Summary: It's been a month since Gaea was defeated and Percy Jackson is finally visiting his mom. About time too. Percy expects it to be loud and emotional, but does he really have any idea what's in store for him? And how confused will it leave him feeling? The much anticipated reunion with my own little twist. SPOILERS FOR BoO, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED! One-shot


**Blood of Olympus feels are supreme at the moment, so today I literally came home and wrote this up while pretending to do my homework (shh) which I actually have a lot of.**

**Behold, a story born of feelings and procrastination.**

**Honestly, I loved BoO. If you want a full run-down of my thoughts, keep watching my Tumblr (fantasyfestus) and I'll post a long rant-review soon. Fanfiction is where I pretend to be eloquent and funny and share my hopes and dreams through the form of story.**

**I wanted a mother-son reunion. I'm actually really happy Percy didn't have a POV in BoO (I love him, but it was other people's turns) but I still somehow craved a Sally-Percy reunion. Because honestly, how strong is Sally for putting up with this demigod nonsense? Fictional mother award right here.**

**So I wrote my own reunion, and here it is for you. This has plenty of spoilers so, don't read it if you haven't finished the HoO series (if you haven't finished BoO) **

**Aaaaand finally, if you want to talk/rant about BoO, send me a PM and we will rant the night away ;)**

**Ok, here goes...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 Months<strong>_

Percy Jackson had faced more than his share of monsters. He'd stared down Titans, trash talked Giants, and taken down a few gods. He'd been through Tartarus and back… literally. The sight of a stray monster barely made him flinch anymore. He could cut them down with his eyes closed and one hand tied being his back.

But despite his impressive portfolio, right now he was more terrified than he had ever been in his life. He was about to face a woman who could've sent Ares packing with a single glare.

Sally Jackson.

He felt wimpy for being so scared of his mommy, but he was ridiculously anxious. It had been around nine months since he had last seen her, and he had a feeling she would be furious. Sure, it wasn't totally his fault. He had been kidnapped and asleep for around six of those months, and the rest of the time he had been trying to keep the Earth from waking up or trudging through the depths of Tartarus. Just your average teenage boy stuff.

Still, he had been relieved from his save-the-world duties for the past month and hadn't visited till now.

And he still hadn't even knocked.

He didn't know what to expect. An angry shriek of surprise and a door in the face? A flood of tears and an assault of hugs? Whatever it was, he was sure it would be big and dramatic and definitely scary.

He just hoped there were some blue cookies waiting at the end of it all. He missed blue cookies.

He was trying to figure out the best way to knock when the door flew open and he was facing his mom.

Her long brown hair was now full of grey streaks and her blue eyes were sparkling in the lighting. She was holding a thick stack of letters, dressed in jeans and a white top. Percy expected her to throw the letters in the air or throw them at him, but she didn't.

"Oh… hello," she said, a brief look of surprise passing through her eyes. She turned her head into the apartment and said, "Hey Paul, look who just showed up." A few seconds later Percy's step-dad appeared at the door, looking the same as always with his long salt-and-pepper type hair.

"Oh would you look at that? Hello Percy," he greeted with a cordial smile.

Percy stared at them in shock. He had been gone for _9 months_ but they were acting as though he'd only been to the store for milk.

"Uh… hi?" he wondered if it was a trap. "Can I, um, come in?"

"Oh of course!" Sally said cheerfully, stepping to the side and waving Percy in. "I was just running these letters to the postbox. You stay here, I'll be right back."

Percy's eyes widened so much he thought they would fall right out. He had just showed up after _9 months_ and his mom was going to drop off letters at the postbox rather than fuss over him? He felt guilty for expecting attention, but it was what he was used to. His mom didn't seem to have any reaction to him being back. He glanced around the apartment. Aside from a new painting on the wall, it was mostly the same. He looked over at Paul who was relaxing on the couch, reading.

_Reading_? Percy had been gone for _9 months _and his step-dad was _reading _instead of talking to him and seeing if he was all right? Percy frowned.

The door opened and his mom stepped back in, smiling at him as she shut the door. "It's good you're alive," she said walking over to stand next to him. "Now we know to stop work on your bedroom."

"W-what?"

"Oh, of course… I haven't even told you yet," she continued. "We were planning to convert your room into a library."

"_What?_"

"In case you were dead," Sally went on, not noticing the shocked expression Percy wore. "We thought it would help Annabeth cope. I trust she's doing well? I was hoping you weren't dead, since it would devastate her."

"Because it would devastate _her_?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. I don't want that poor thing to go through any more pain. I'll be talking to her as soon as possible. She's been through so much, I need to make sure she's okay. It's been so long since I've seen her, I can't wait to reunite."

"But-"

"Anyway, I'm afraid you can't go into your room. We had started the renovation and there are nails everywhere. I would hate for you to get cut and then bring blood on the carpet."

"We just cleaned it," Paul added.

Sally nodded. "Because of your room being under repair, you can't camp out over night, I'm afraid. Oh, and we can't really offer you any dinner either, since we were planning on having our leftovers from last night. We went to this fabulous Italian restaurant."

"You went out to eat?" Percy knew he shouldn't have expected them to sit around doing nothing, but it sounded like they were having _fun._

"Oh we've been doing it a lot. Romantic dinners and such. It's been quite nice." Paul said from the couch. Sally smiled.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Of course," Sally said with a look of puzzlement. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been gone for 9 months!" Percy said, finally giving up. "You've had no idea whether I was dead or alive, but you care more about making a library for Annabeth and getting blood on the carpet. Blood on the carpet is _nothing_, I got a _freaking nosebleed_ and woke up Gaea who almost destroyed the Earth."

"You've been so busy."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?" Sally asked.

"I – you've – you haven't once asked me if I'm okay! You're sending me off telling me I can't spend the night or stay for dinner because you guys have plans to eat Italian leftovers!"

"Well what were you expecting?"

"Something! Anything other than 'oh you're alive.' I've been gone for _9 months_!"

"268," Sally said quietly. Her smile was gone.

"What?"

"268 days," Sally repeated. "That's how long you've been gone. You thought I didn't know? Look around, Percy. You think these 268 days haven't been difficult for me? The signs are everywhere if you look. Go on."

Percy looked around the apartment again with uncertainty, and was surprised when he noticed things he hadn't before. A mountain of tissues were piled by the far end of the couch. A large calendar had been plastered near the TV with days crossed off – the days Percy had been missing. In the kitchen, the counter was overflowing with Percy's favorite foods, all colored blue.

"B – but then how come?"

"Annabeth called to say you were on your way. I'm furious with you. This was my way of showing it. Do you have any idea how hard it was to not scream and hug you when you showed up?

"My… my room?" Percy asked, feeling rising guilt in his chest.

"See for yourself."

Percy walked over and pushed open the door. His room was all there, perfectly organized, the bed neatly made. He shut the door and turned to look at his mother, who had tears in her eyes. He felt awful for doubting her.

"Mom, I-"

"One month," she interrupted. "For _one month_ you've been back in New York and safe, but you're only coming home now."

Percy looked down, unable to meet his mom's eyes.

"For 268 days, I haven't seen my son. I haven't spoken to my son. I haven't known whether my son is dead or alive most of the time. And fine, maybe you were busy. Maybe you couldn't have contacted me. But for the past one month, Perseus Jackson, you have been fully capable but unwilling. Why?"

"I-"

"don't want to hear it," Sally stopped him again. "Maybe I was wrong to expect to be kept in the loop. Who am I, after all? I'm just the mother of a Greek hero. I wouldn't understand what it's like to save the world and battle enemies."

"Mom, no," Percy said. She was crying now and Percy hated to see it. Not sure what to do, he hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, don't be. I'm probably just holding on too tight. You can't actually be expected to contact your mother,"

"I'm so sorry." Percy felt like crying too. He hadn't realized just how much pain he must have put his mother through. He hugged her and realized how much he had needed to be in his mom's arms since Tartarus. It was a whole new level of comfort.

Sally finally pulled away and looked him over. "How's that nosebleed doing?"

Percy nearly choked on his tears. "Worst timing ever in the history of nosebleeds," he said with a scowl. Sally laughed.

"Tell me everything," she prompted, leading Percy to the couch and sitting with him. Paul turned off the TV and came closer, looking like he was going to cry too.

"Well…" Percy launched into an explanation of his past 268 days. He described his adventure with Frank and Hazel and talked about the Argo II. When he was talking about his time in Tartarus, Sally looked horrified. He spoke admiringly of his friends, telling his mom and Paul all about them and how important they were. He shared the times of greatest despair and the times of greatest hope. He tried to describe the kinds of monsters he had fought. He struggled to put to words the bravery of his friends. He spoke with teary eyes of Gaea's final downfall and the disappearance of the behind-the-scenes mastermind Leo Valdez. He confided his darkest thoughts and regrets and admitted his hopes and dreams. As he told the story, he found himself starting to come to terms with it.

He finished by telling them how things had finally settled and peace was brought to the camps. He even told them about Nico, even though he was still trying to figure out how he wasn't his type. When he got to that part, Sally only laughed.

"I still can't believe you didn't notice," she said with a smile.

"Did you?"

"Of course. That time he showed up for your birthday? I saw the way he was looking at you. It was pretty obvious to everyone but you."

"He says I'm not his type…"

"You can't be everyone's type, Percy," Sally said gently.

"Yeah I know, but-"

"You must be hungry," Sally said standing up. "Come on. Will you stay the night?"

Percy looked at his mother, who was glowing with happiness and relief, and then at Paul, who was looking at him with admiration and seemed to still be pondering his story.

He looked around the apartment. At the tissues and the calendar. He thought of his perfectly made bed and the good food waiting for him.

"Yeah," he said finally. "Definitely."

Sally smiled. "Good. I made cookies."

"I love you, mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Did I give you fluffy feelings? If so, leave a review. If I didn't, STILL leave a review!<strong>

**More HoO fiction coming soon.**

**Stay tuned demigods.**


End file.
